criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Mullens
Colby Bachner George Bachner Claire Bachner Unnamed sister-in-law |job = Former electrician |path = Serial Killer Abductor |mo = Stabbing, preceded by torture |victims = 24 killed |status = Incarcerated |actor = Daniel J. Travanti |appearance = Remembrance of Things Past }} "Don't worry. We're gonna tell you exactly what to say. Everything is gonna end all right." Lee Mullens, a.k.a. "The Butcher", is a prolific serial killer, abductor, and later the dominant member of a two-person killing team. He appeared in Remembrance of Things Past. History See the Lee Mullens and Colby Bachner article Modus Operandi "When she saw the Lexwell, her eyes went so wide, she scared me half to death." Lee targeted Caucasian blondes in their 20s. He would abduct them from public places using some kind of ruse and take them to Oakton Center. There, he would strap them to a table, on which he would torture them with sharp instruments and electrocute and sodomize them with an unknown electroshock therapy machine. He would kill them by stabbing them with a knife, usually doing it in areas which were not immediately fatal, but inflicted maximum pain. At one point during the torture, which went on for several hours, Lee would leave his signature, making the victims call a loved one to say goodbye and end it with them saying they were "enjoying it". This was done in order for him to extend the suffering to them. However, he didn't do this to his first victim as he hadn't fully found his style yet, or his wife since she was only a victim of necessity. He would then dump their bodies outdoors, sometimes posing them in some way that exposed their bodies. During Lee's later span of killing, he would have Colby stalk several potential victims, pick the best ones and learn their daily schedules, and take photographs of them so he could later show them to Lee. Once Lee picked a victim out of the list, he and Colby would work together during the abductions, one of them luring the victim to their van, pushing her in, and knocking her out with a blow to the head and the other driving. During the killings, they would often make the victim read from a script in order to recreate the old ones as accurately as possible. Profile "I like trophies. Proves you won something." Rossi had an original profile of the Butcher, assembled during the original string of murders. It stated that the unsub would be a white sexual sadist and narcissist aged in his late 40s, who would work alone. Real-Life Comparison Though the case didn't become infamous until a few months after Remembrance of Things Past aired, Lee's habit of having his victims call their families has some similarity to an incident involving a Long Island serial killer sometimes nicknamed The Long Island Ripper and also The Gilgo Killer. A few weeks after one of his victims disappeared, he is believed to have used her cell phone to call her sister and taunt her. Known Victims *Unspecified dates from 1984 to 1993: **1984: Sylvia Marks **1984-1987: ***Chloe Moore ***Riley Gould ***Four unnamed victims **1987: Karen Bachner **1987-1993: Eleven unnamed victims **1993: Susan Cole *2010: **September 27-28: Kara Kirkland **October 3-4: Jenny DeLilly **October 5-6: Heather Langley **October 6-7: Shelly Notes *Lee is similar to Jeremy Andrus. Both were prolific serial killers and sexual sadists who worked as electricians, targeted and abducted women, and took them to secluded locations where they would torture them with electroshock and then kill them. Appearances *Season Six **"Remembrance of Things Past" *Season Eight **"The Fallen" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Prolific Killers